untitled
by Shi no Tenshi Tuski no Hime
Summary: read chapter one I need help with a title
1. the Letters

This fanfiction has four crossovers Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Harry  
Potter, and DBZ for some reason I started this a long time ago and have  
finally decided to finish it.  
Shi no Tenshi, Tuski no Hime  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena Tuskino sat staring out her class room window, she had tuned out the teacher about twenty minutes ago.  
"Ms. Tuskino do you find something interesting out the window?" Mr. Fiji asked.  
"Sorry Sir what was the question?" she asked the teacher scowled at her.  
"How many siblings did Princess Serenity have and who was their father?" he asked again.  
"That's simple sir Serenity her self was one of four she had two brothers and a sister, Charity, Quarte and Serenity were triplets they also had Draco who was one year younger but they had a half brother Vegita who was a month younger then them." Serena replied surprising her teacher and friends.  
"lets see if you can answer this question Ms. Tuskino, Who made up the court for Princess Serenity?" he asked.  
"I will go in the order of the planet, Mercury, Amelia, Princess of Ice and wisdom, Venus, Minakara, Princess of Love and Beauty, Earth, Hermione, Princess of harmony and Family, Mars, Rayehan, Princess of Passion and Flame, Jupiter, Annalita, Princess of Nature and Lightning, those are the ones that made up her direct court" Serena replied the girls couldn't believe she remembered Hermione.  
"One final question Ms. Tuskino who were the seven advisers to the Queen and which one betrayed her?" he demanded for he knew the seven that were her advisers but only three people knew who betrayed her.  
"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Mewoth, Artemis Keratin, Severus Snape, Heero Yuy, and Tom Riddle the one that betrayed the queen was Tom Riddle" Serena answered. Then the bell rang and Serena ran for home where her Aunt had two letters waiting for her.  
"Serena these just got here one's from your father and the others from your mother" one Serena could see was a howler. She took the howler and put it into her 'sub-space' pocket. While she read the other.  
My Dearest Serenity,  
I think it's time you came to Hogwarts I have already talked to the  
headmaster and he said it was fine because he knows that you are being tutored. You will be sorted right after you get here I was also told that  
you will be joined by a Raye Hino and A Lita Kino. So be ready to go by  
tomorrow afternoon.  
Your father,  
Severus Snape  
  
Serena finished the letter and grabbed her communicator to call Lita and Raye. 


	2. Hello mother

My Dearest Serenity,  
I think it's time you came to Hogwarts I have already talked to the headmaster and he said it was fine because he knows that you are being tutored. You will be sorted right after you get here I was also told that you will be joined by a Raye Hino and A Lita Kino. So be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon.  
Your father,  
Severus Snape  
  
Serena finished the letter and grabbed her communicator to call Lita and Raye. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Raye you there?" Serena said over the communicator when she got no answer she decided to go to the shrine. Serena knew something was wrong and hurried her step. When she got there everything was quiet a little to quiet, Serena slowly walked into the room where the sacred fire was but someone had put it out, that's how Serena knew something was wrong.  
"Raye, Grandpa Hino, Chad where is everyone?" she called but she never expected the answer she got.  
"Serenity nice of you to join us" a voice came from behind her. Serena spun around to see her mother and step-father then she saw Raye, Lita, and the outer scouts tied up behind them.  
"Let them go now or I call my father and Dumbledore, and don't ask me again to join you little group because you know I won't" she said with so much hate in her voice the girls cringed. There was another laugh behind her, but Serena knew that laugh.  
"Serenity why won't you we did" Darien said as he walked up behind her with Amy and Mina behind him.  
"You self-absorbed jackass, so you turned again but this time you took scouts, doesn't matter any way because we were never meant to be, you see as the girl have most likely told you I have gained back all my memories and I was never in love with you." she said in a deadly voice. A fire suddenly roared to life where the scared fire was Serena knew it was Raye who did it. Serena reached into her jacket pocket and brought a hand full of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. $$$$$$$$$#####@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ (Snape's office) Harry Potter was waiting for Professor Snape to get back into the room, just as he entered the fire flared.  
"Hey Dad I need a little HELP here, Mother and STEP-FATHER are here" came a girls voice. "DID I mention that I'm also surrounded by death- eater's" she yelled Snape turned to Harry.  
"Go get Dumbledore tell him I will leave up the network, also tell him Serenity's in trouble he'll know what I'm Talking about" as he walked into the flame 


	3. off to Hogwarts

SerinityRules only two of the inner scouts betrayed Serena. Raye and Lita are going to be primary characters, the outers excluding Hotaru will more then likely become teachers or only show up when help is needed.  
  
"__" regular speech '__' Ancient Lunarien  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Harry Potter was waiting for Professor Snape to get back into the room, just as he entered the fire flared.  
"Hey Dad I need a little HELP here, Mother and STEP-FATHER are here" came a girls voice. "DID I mention that I'm also surrounded by death- eater's" she yelled Snape turned to Harry.  
"Go get Dumbledore tell him I will leave up the network, also tell him Serenity's in trouble he'll know what I'm Talking about" as he walked into the flame then he was gone. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry ran right into Dumbledore as he left Snape's office.  
"Mr. Potter what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Professor Snape told me to tell you he's leaving the Floo network up and that Serenity's in trouble who is Serenity?" he asked Dumbledore ignored the question.  
"Go get Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey tell them to be in Snape's office when I or Snape gets back" Dumbledore told him Harry ran off for who he was asked to get. Dumbledore walked in to the flame in Snape's office and he was gone. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Serena looked up when her father walked out of the fire she ran to his side.  
"About bloody time you got here Mother has tried to kill five of my friends just to get me to join her stupid group and did I mention she MARRIED VOLDEMORT" she put a lot of emphases in to the last part, as she dodged a stupify charm. Albus walked into the room everything stopped.  
"What in bloody hell is going on here?" he asked then he turned to Serena.  
'Hello Princess long time no see' he said in ancient lunarien. That surprised Serena a lot.  
' Dumbledore when did you remember I don't even think my father remembers yet?' she asked in the same language, while they had been talking Serena's Mother and Step-father had apperated out along with all the death- eaters. Serena turned to her friends and started to untie them.  
"Dumbledore I think we had better head to Hogwarts so that my friends stay safe and I have some time to catch up with my father before we have to go shopping" Serena said in English. Dumbledore nodded as Serena finished untying her friends.  
"Serena what in Hades is going on?" Hotaru asked  
"Hotaru say your fathers name in vain" Michelle said Snape got a weird look on his face, but didn't say anything/  
"Ok on to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said then Serena put more Floo powder onto the sacred fire then as the girls watched amazingly Dumbledore walked into the fire and yelled "Hogwarts" then Serena's father did also (they haven't learned Snape's name yet)  
"Ok girls I want each of you to step into the fire and yell Hogwarts then close your eyes because the trip is vary fast" Serena told them. First to step in was Amara, then Michelle, then Lita, then Raye, Hotaru went last with Serena. As Serena and Hotaru stepped into her fathers office they found Minerva McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey along with one student Serena didn't recognize waiting for them.  
"Albus what happened?" Minerva asked Serena turned to look at her  
'Hello Auntie Minerva I hope you understand this?" Serena said McGonagall stared at her.  
"Of course I understood that Serenity, Albus has been looking for you everywhere" she replied  
"You understood that Minerva I don't even recognize the language?" Snape said McGonagall and Dumbledore started laughing while the girls sweat dropped.  
"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Harry asked. 


	4. the statue

Jupiter Angel-- there are a lot of answers for your questions but you will just have to read on. TheCatsPooky(?)-- its a good title  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Of course I understood that Serenity, Albus has been looking for you everywhere" she replied  
"You understood that Minerva I don't even recognize the language?" Snape said McGonagall and Dumbledore started laughing while the girls sweat dropped.  
"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena turned to Harry and really looked at him.  
"you look familiar but I cannot place you" Serena said Dumbledore looked up he understood.  
'Serenity his parents were Lilly and James you remember them don't you?' he asked Serena stared at him.  
'Where are my Aunt and Uncle, Albus Lily was my mothers younger sister?" she asked Dumbledore bowed his head.  
"Serena they were killed by Voldemort about two years after you were born" he replied in English, Serena glared at him. The girls heard what was said they knew Serena and her Aunt Lily had been close. Serena gave up glaring at Dumbledore, she closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face.  
' Dumbledore I cannot stay for vary long, three of the people that attacked my friends will go after my family and the other advisors soon I have to find them and bring them here if that's all right?' she asked Dumbledore nodded.  
"Trista I want you to give my father back his memory and Harry back his we will need his help to defeat his brother" Serena told the scout of time. Serena then turned to leave the office as she left she heard a yell it was he fathers. Serena smiled as she conjured a portal to take her to her brothers dimension. As the portal opened on the other side Serena found herself in a park and in front of her stood a statue of Neo-Queen Serenity. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quatre had gotten the guy's to go on a picnic in the vary same park. He was walking toward his favorite statue the one of the scout of Neptune no one knew her name, but she seemed so familiar to Quatre but he couldn't figure out where. There was a scream from in front of the Moon Princesses statue all the guy's heard it and ran to that spot where they found a girl being held up in the air by a rope of hearts. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
They had snuck up on Serena while she looked at the statue.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN" was yelled but before Serena could dodge the attack she was caught. Serena screamed from the hearts cutting into her skin.  
"Serenity dear did you honestly think you could run?" Endymion asked just before a gun shot went off........ 


	5. hello Meiran

They had snuck up on Serena while she looked at the statue.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN" was yelled but before Serena could dodge the attack she was caught. Serena screamed from the hearts cutting into her skin.  
"Serenity dear did you honestly think you could run?" Endymion asked just before a gun shot went off........ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Endymion turned at the sound to see five different guys pointing guns at him.  
"Let her go" yelled one of them, the one that yelled had a braid his hair was black and his eye's violet.  
"This is none of your business it is between my betrothed and I" Endymion said.  
"Endymion Terra I wouldn't marry you if you were the last Jackass on Earth" Serena yelled Endymion smirked at her.  
"Serenity dear I have your mothers blessing" he replied  
"I know Selenity didn't give you permission, because we had a little talk about your to many betrayals" she said  
"Oh I didn't mean Selenity I meant Joyce" he said, Serena was now vary pissed.  
"She does not have any say in my life since she tried to kill me" Serena yelled the boy's had snuck closer to Serena while they had been yelling.  
"Let her go now" another of the boy's yelled this one had blonde hair and bright blue eye's. Serena knew who it was Quatre her brother.  
"Endymion I have found what I have come for if you do not release me now I will be forced to release my self" Serenity said in a quiet tone, Endymion just laughed. "don't say I didn't warn you, I got another power boost" she said just as quietly, then the chains holding her were gone and she was on the ground.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Then Endymion and the girls that were with him disappeared, the boy's ran up to her.  
"Are you ok miss?" Quatre asked as Serena sat up.  
"I'll be fine in a little while, My name is Serenity not miss" Serena replied.  
"My name is Quatre Winner and this is Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufie" he said as he pointed to them, a portal opened behind the boy's and three people stepped out one had cotton candy pink hair, another dark black with dark red highlights, and the other looked like a guy she had blonde hair.  
"Serenity Ann Shields, Amara Nicole Malfoy (I wanted her related to someone in the story so now she's Draco's elder sister) Raye Hino didn't I tell you guys to stay at the school?" she asked.  
"Trista said you were in trouble, and what's with the statue hime?" Amara asked Raye had been silent was trying to hide behind Amara. But the person she was hiding from had already seen her.  
"Meiran Elizabeth Chang you are suppose to be dead" came a yell from Wufie, Serena looked at her friend.  
"Can we take this to a place a little less public please?" she asked Quatre nodded.  
  
thanks for the reviews I need votes for couples  
  
Serena/Heero Serena/Trowa Serena/Wood  
  
Michelle/ Quatre Michelle/Trowa  
  
Lita/Trowa Lita/Heero Lita/Duo  
  
Hotaru/Harry Hotaru/Ron Hotaru/Draco  
  
Amara/Wood Amara/Millardo Amara/Heero  
  
Trista/Snape  
  
Raye and Wufie will be together 


	6. AN voting

Here are the votes so far I give everyone three more day's till I start the next chapter  
  
SHI   
  
Serena/Wood 2  
  
Serena/Trowa1  
  
Serena/Heero 3  
  
Trista/Snape2  
  
Hotaru/Draco 1  
  
Hotaru/Harry 2  
  
Lita/Wood 1  
  
Lita/Heero 1  
  
Lita/Trowa 1  
  
Amara/Millardo 2  
  
Amara/Heero  
  
Michelle/Quatre 1  
  
Michelle/Trowa 1 


	7. couples and sorry it took forever

Serena/Heero Trista/Snape Hotaru/Harry Lita/Trowa Amara/Millardo Michelle/Quatre  
  
these are the couples for now on they will start as soon as Serenity releases the memories. Shi  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Trista said you were in trouble, and what's with the statue hime?" Amara asked Raye had been silent was trying to hide behind Amara. But the person she was hiding from had already seen her.  
"Meiran Elizabeth Chang you are suppose to be dead" came a yell from Wufie, Serena looked at her friend.  
"Can we take this to a place a little less public please?" she asked Quatre nodded.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serenity turned to Raye and looked her over.  
"You failed to mention that you knew Chang my brothers most loyal body guards" She stated to the sad girl.  
"I had no idea we would come here or I wouldn't have pretended to die in his arms" Raye snapped back. Both girls walked along with the group none of them talking, when they got to the mansion Serenity turned to the girls.  
"OK Minna you will head back to Hogwarts only Raye will stay here" she told them.  
"But Hime these boy's can't protect anything, let along a a Hime such as your self" Amara whined  
"Amara Jane Ura you are going back to Hogwarts NOW you will help protect the school till I get there got it and these 'boys' as you call them are four of our best Guards you know that" Serena told her. "And I have Raye staying here even if she doesn't want to." Amara nodded as the rest of the girls walked into Pluto's portal. Serena then turned to the guy's......... 


End file.
